


Cinnamon Roll

by dicaculus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: “Magnus, why does it smell like a bakery in here?”“Oh, I’m making cinnamon rolls”“Magnus... it’s 10 O’clock!"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Cinnamon Roll

Magnus is elbows deep in hot soapy water when he hears keys in the door, a small smile erupts across his face at the familiar sounds of Alec finally getting home. There had been a snowstorm warning all day, and it had snowed in the afternoon but picked up in the evening, which was why Alec was so late coming home. He quickly pulls the plug in the sink and dries his hands on the towel by the sink, as he leaves the kitchen his boyfriend walks in. There’s snow in his hair, and on the shoulder of his coat, his cheeks are pink from the cold winter air. Magnus leans against the wall and smiles to himself while he watches his boyfriend get out of his winter clothes, he chuckles lightly as he hears Alec grumbling and cursing under his breath about why he lives where the air hurts his face. 

“Magnus” Alec smiles as he finishes getting undressed and pulls Magnus into a warm embrace. 

Magnus shivers as Alec embraces him, the cold air still on him, but he doesn’t care

“I’m so sorry, apparently the threat of a snowstorm doesn’t stop people from coming to the restaurant then it took me forever to get home, it’s like everyone’s forgotten how to drive as if it doesn’t snow like this ever-”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupts him and pulls back “Don’t apologize, I’m just glad you made it home safe”

He smiles and pulls Magnus in for a soft kiss, Alec smiles into the kiss before pulling back and placing another kiss to his forehead, inhaling the comforting scent of his boyfriend, his sandalwood shampoo, his warm and spicy cologne... and something sweet?

“Magnus, why does it smell like a bakery in here?” he says sniffing the air

“Oh, I’m making cinnamon rolls” 

Alec pulls back and raises an eyebrow dubiously and looks at his boyfriend. Now that he’s looking at him he sees the flour stain on the front of his shirt and the remnants of dough underneath his fingernails. 

“Cinnamon rolls?”

“Yeah, I had a craving,” He says it like it’s not a big deal like they’re discussing the snow falling outside.

“Magnus... it’s 10 O’clock! Do you know how much work goes into making cinnamon rolls?” 

“I do now, honestly they better taste good after all this work. The dough got to rest twice while I was wiping down the counters and constantly cleaning dishes!” 

Alec chuckles at the image of his boyfriend working up a sweat while kneading the dough since they don’t have a stand mixer “You’re ridiculous you know that, I would have brought some home if you’d asked”

“And have you get home even later? I don’t think so, besides you’re the one telling me homemade is always better, and after the amount of work I put in, I hope you’re right,” he teases.

Alec smiles fondly at his boyfriend, he shakes his head and chuckles again and kisses his cheek lightly “I’m going to change into my pyjamas, just tell me you’ve made cream cheese frosting to top them”

“Is there any other way to have them?”

For a second Alec thinks about telling him how depending on the country they can differ in size, fillings and toppings. Instead, he smiles and climbs the stairs to change. By the time he comes back downstairs and makes his way to the kitchen, the rolls are finished and Magnus presents him with a plate. 

“A cinnamon roll for my cinnamon roll,” says Magnus, jokes

Alec rolls his eyes playfully at the nickname but takes the plate and sits at the table with Magnus and they eat together. The roll is warm, sweet and everything a cinnamon roll should be. Alec tells him so and Magnus preens at the praise, and so they sit together in the kitchen eating their desserts, watching the snow come down from the window.


End file.
